Ordenes del doctor
by Varne Anarion
Summary: Unas palabras tan extrañamente familiares para Will.


_Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre Apolo y Will, mucho antes de que se le diera más protagonismo al semidiós producto de BoO; dado que llevó el role de Apolo en juegos de RP por cuentas de Facebook, y a este popular dios le salen hijos hasta por debajo de las piedras (aunque ha sido Will y Kayla quienes más han convivido con mí Apolo), bueno, lo he plasmado un poco más paternal.  
Agradezco a Montze quien fue mi beta en la primer parte , y también quien inspiro a este fic por medio de nuestros roleos.  
Personajes pertenecientes al tío Rick Riordan sobre las series Percy Jackson. _

Había quien seguía las reglas al pie de la letra, quien las rompía directamente y quien las ignoraba. En esta última clasificación entraba perfectamente Apolo. Su padre había dictado que ningún dios podía estar en contacto con sus hijos semidioses, pero el dios del sol nunca había acatado eso al 100%, aunque había pasado dos años alejado de Andrea y su pequeño rubio de ojos azules, Will, quien contaba con 3 años. Lo había visto desde lejos, vigilando su bienestar desde el Olimpo y el curso del carro sol, pero él quería más, además de ver a la castaña de ojos soñadores, cuya expresión de tranquilidad heredo a su vástago, y cuya expresión ella conservó aun después de conocer la naturaleza del padre de su hijo.

Eso lo había llevado de nuevo al Hospital General donde ahora trabajaba Andrea, presentándose como la primera vez que se había topado con la mortal, como el Dr. A. Acesio* uno de los médicos inversionistas del hospital. Según había visto, la Dra. Solace marcaría su entrada en recepción para después dejar a Will en la guardería del hospital, con su mochila del Rey León y su equipo médico de juguete. Este interés era de esperarse, al ser hijo de una cirujana y del dios de la medicina, por lo que no era necesario hacer uso de sus habilidades proféticas para saber que en el futuro sería un excelente médico.

Pero Apolo tenía que ser paciente, por lo que en vez de ir a la guardería fue directo al consultorio que ocupaba de visitante según su cargo, aunque podría andar como si nada en este y nadie se daría cuenta...salvo Andrea, como aquella vez que lo descubrió, viendo más allá de la niebla que lo envolvía.

Nunca lo olvidaría, como a las demás madres de sus hijos, pero Andrea era especial…en eso estaba pensando el dios cuando al entrar al consultorio encontró a un pequeño rubio que intentaba bajar la bata del perchero. No fue necesario preguntarle su nombre, ni quien era, todo gritaba que era William.

-Will, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Estaba enorme, y maldijo al señor del Olimpo por distraerlo con trabajos durante esos tres años que había estado ausente-

-Necesito mi bata, no puedo estar en servicio sin ella-su vocecilla era tan melodiosa, aunque aún se le dificultaba la pronunciación de algunas palabras, algo propio de su edad-

Esa fue una buena oportunidad para Apolo de encontrarse con su hijo. Las moiras tenían extraños designios, sobre todo con él, el dios menos favorito para las damas al echar a perder más de una vez sus planes. No quería pensar en que tendría que dar algo a cambio por ese repentino regalo, solo se enfocó en disfrutar los juegos de su hijo, a pesar de que no le había dicho quién era.

Will siempre había sido un niño muy bien portado, para la tranquilidad de Andrea. Claro que hacía las travesuras propias de un niño pequeño, así como ser inquieto y poseer bastante energía, lo cual suponía era herencia de ser hijo de Apolo…aun sentía el pinchazo de la ausencia del rubio en el pecho, pero había entendido que era algo imposible retenerlo, era algo antinatural tener a Apolo quieto, tal y como también pasaba con Will…¿dónde estaba Will? La cirujana empezó a buscarlo, tenía que guardar la calma, seguramente se estaba escondiendo para sorprenderla con un abrazo, con esos ojitos azules llenos de alegría.  
Pero no aparecía; el niño tenía claro que no podía meterse en los quirófanos, aunque los conocía bien debido a que su ella se los había mostrado, haciéndola sentir orgullosa, y seguramente así sería con Apolo…pero primero debía encontrar a William.  
Su desesperación empezaba a crecer a medida que no lo encontraba, además de que ya estaba a punto de pedir en recepción que anunciaran a un niño rubio perdido, hasta que escucho su risa, junto con otra, con igual de claridad de tono. Ella no sabía de música, pero podía notar como la risa del adulto se acoplaba a la perfección con la de su hijo, y no era necesario entrar en el consultorio para saber que era Apolo. De hecho tenía miedo de romper el momento padre e hijo, pero también tenía que apreciarlo. Y justo al entrar no se podía ignorar el parecido entre los dos; Will era exactamente una versión en pequeño del dios de la medicina, su rostro infantil reflejaba que al crecer sería tan guapo como Apolo, además de contar con su frescura, y por supuesto, el gusto con la medicina.  
En ese momento traía una bata bastante grande, pero eso no le impedía estar revisando a Apolo con el estetoscopio, quien lo veía atento, tratando de contener la risa, lo que originaba que Will lo reprendiera, hasta que la mirada del dios se cruzó con la de Andrea. Éste beso a Will en la frente, para bajarlo de la camilla mientras le daba algunas recomendaciones como si se tratara de un colega, enseñarle como se vería mejor con la bata, e indicarle que fuera con su madre.

-Pero aun no termino de revisarte  
-Pero debes ir con mamá, Will, ¿no es así cariño?-Apolo miro con una deslumbrante sonrisa a Andrea, quien solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras tomaba de la mano a Will, quien no quería entregar la bata-

-Yo quiero seguir aquí, ¿puedo volver a jugar contigo? ¿Puedo quedarme mami?  
-Estaré un tiempo por aquí…-Apolo aun miraba a su hijo, aunque era claro que se estaba dirigiendo a la madre-necesitaba verlos, y llenar este lugar de mi luminosidad-movió la mano restando importancia a lo último-  
-Yo…supongo que sí, pero ahora Will debe ir a la guardería-y ella necesitaba ordenar sus ideas.  
-Vamos hijo, órdenes del doctor…-y antes de que se dijera algo más, Apolo llevó a Will de la mano, aun conversando con él y al darse la vuelva para mirar a la castaña, enseñarle como podía guiñar el ojo a su mamá, dejándola más anonadada de ser posible.

*Acesio (Ακεσιος, 'sanador')

 _Aquí la primera parte de un fic de 3 capítulos. ¿Qué les pareció? y de antemano, gracias por leer._


End file.
